You
by Sahrah Marmlade-Leonhart
Summary: Zack talks to Angeal in regard to his final moments. Spoilers for Crisis Core. A poem about the tragic death of Zack Fair.


Soooo, I was told by my wonderful friend bloodredx that I should post this. As is. Don't worry, there's nothing racy in it or whatever. **But there ARE spoilers for Crisis Core. Hugely massive ones. I warn you. SPOILERS! SPOILERS! PAY ATTENTION TO MY WORDS OF WISDOM! **In case you couldn't tell, this is Zack talking to Angeal. The man with the needle refers to Hojo. Also, General is Sephiroth, Friend is Cissnei, Love is Aerith, and Boy is Cloud. Just so you don't get confuzzled. It's just a oneshot poem. I own nothing but the pretty words. But I wouldn't mind owning anything... fufufufufufu...

* * *

I thought we could run

From the man with the needle

From the past

_For our lives_

From those precious moments

Stolen from us.

_I was wrong._

* * *

I thought I would live

To see her smile

To see her frown

To see her laugh

But fate is a cruel traitor

Betrayed am I

And betrayed I will die

_Greeting death with a resigned smile._

* * *

I thought he was a hero

A silver General with angel's wings

Wings that guided _you_, too.

I thought he would protect the world

I guess he forgot to

Protect himself

From the monster

_Lurking_

In his _very_ human heart

That he believed belonged to a demon.

* * *

My dear friend.

_Your dear friend, too, right?_

He could have been a hero.

I failed him.

I couldn't save him.

I couldn't stop his suffering

I could only watch

As that boy

Used your sword

To fight him.

* * *

Ah, that boy

That beautiful boy

With golden hair

And big blue eyes.

That boy loved him so much.

Wanted to be just like him when he grew up.

He was that boy's hero.

And that silver General of ours

Forced that boy to fight him

To defeat him

Which he did

He hates himself for it

I hate myself for it.

_You would hate me, too._

* * *

_Four years of pitiful silence._

Echoes in test tubes

Funneling artificial souls

Through false beakers

Into broken hearts.

* * *

Then _you _were there.

This sword is yours.

Your honor, your pride, your dreams…

You were angry. At me.

I couldn't save you.

I couldn't save him, either.

But I could still

Save that boy.

That boy…

_I'll miss him, too._

* * *

The glass cracked

It was an awakening.

_Awakening? Of who?_

_Breathe._

In, out, again.

_Just keep breathing._

* * *

That pretty young man

Still a child with dreams

Just like my shattered ones…

I carried him for miles.

He never woke.

Not once.

* * *

Oh, sure, his eyes opened.

Tainted green

With the poison that killed

Our General

And you.

That poison…

It's in my veins, too.

I'm not too worried.

Try as I might

Soon I will die.

* * *

My straining limbs know

My tired head knows

My hurting heart knows.

Yes, I know.

Death will soon

Have me

_Breathless..._

* * *

We ran. That boy and I

I was running to her.

That woman.

I loved her.

_Always have, always will._

She probably got over me.

Probably thought me dead.

_Hm…_

In hindsight, that's not completely

Inaccurate...

* * *

As I suspected

An army waited for me

I fought

As a warrior should

_As a hero should._

_I did not win._

* * *

That boy

His golden hair soaked

His eyes tainted with your poison

His face stained with tears.

_He's crying?_

_Why?_

* * *

Oh. For me.

He, too, knows I am dying.

I wonder if my love knows.

I wonder if my friend knows.

I wonder if my general knows.

I wonder if _you _know.

I wonder if _anyone_

Besides this innocent boy

Knows.

_Huh._

I wonder if they

Will cry too.

* * *

Or maybe no one knows

Maybe no one cares

Maybe my love has moved on

_She's written her last letter to me._

Maybe my friend has forgotten

That she didn't tell me her real name.

Maybe it doesn't matter.

After all that's happened,

There's not much I know for sure.

I actually feel very

_Lost_

In a world I tried to change.

In a world I tried to make better.

I wanted to help our General.

I wanted to help _you._

But he is dead, and you are gone, and

I don't know if I _ever _did _anything _right at all.

* * *

_There's one good thing I can be proud of._

This boy is here.

He's alive.

He's crying for me.

So maybe I did something good for him.

If that's true

Then he's everything I have left

In this world.

_He is the proof that I existed._

* * *

I gave him your sword

The last thing I did for him.

The last thing I ever did.

Did I do what I set out to do?

I wanted to

Become a hero.

I wanted _you _to be proud of me.

I tried so hard to help people.

Are you proud of me for trying?

Is anyone proud of my attempt?

_Does anyone care that I tried?  
_

* * *

_Ah._

_Death is warm._

_It looks like you._


End file.
